The Return of Darkness: The battle of the Knights and Darkness
by BigChillFreak
Summary: This is a rewrite of umbras power the knights battle the darkness, no one liked it so i decided to rewrite it. same consept with the knights being the key along with a digimon and human switching body's. this time i chose an enemy you all know. the past is being repeated the ultimate door to power is being forced open can our heroes fight the new threat or will they finally lose


**Bigchillfreak: this is a rewrite of umbra's power I now have help and will be making this better mist please say the disclaimer**

**Black mist: Bigchillfreak does not own digimon in any way shape or form, she only owns this story the idea's and made up digimon**

**Bigchillfreak: you heard the man only made up digimon and characters**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**_**Chapter 1**_

_**A Storm is Brewing**_

"Finally free from that accursed dimension of course now I have the perfect way to eliminate the one who put me there and take over this world, said a cloaked figure standing on the remains of a mountain, a black fortress hidden inside.

"Master?" said a voice as he turned to see his four highest ranking generals.

A lilamon only this one had grey skin and purple eyes. Her hair was a darker dead version of her real hair and her suit was red. The yellow was now gold and her wings were black. A golden head band with a red gem adorned her head.

A machgaogamon was also their only his fur was a dark grey in color and what was white fur was silver. His eyes were still yellow but were a brighter version of yellow; his armor was now gold and red. And his tail was silver in color a golden bracelet was wrapped around his arm with a red gem.

A lopmon was standing next to the lilamon, he was pure black and his eyes glowed a strange sickly yellow. His pink markings were a dark sickly sludge purple in color and a golden color with a red gem was around his neck.

The final digimon was the only one that had joined him willingly a kuzuhamon who were known as sakuyamon's evil twin and were male. Instead of having golden armor it was a dark faded purple and they carried a silver staff. They still retained their yin-yang symbols and the purple markings on a sakuyamon were a mixture of dark blue and purple on kuzuhamon. Her silver hair was jet black on him and his skin tone was much darker.

"Yes lilaumbramon" he asked. The golden bracelets and gem's gave him complete control over their minds and in turn turned them into creatures he discovered in that dimension known as umbra digimon which were more powerful versions of the original and eviler one's two. Every good digimon had a bad side his creations just awoke those powers.

"The wizard has returned with the tablet" she said tossing a very badly abused sorcermon at their master.

He turned to the wizard two glowing beady red eyes looked at the fallen wizard, "now tell me wizard what are the final key's to opening the portal if you value your life and the once of your friends you will tell me exactly what that stone says" he threated as two rookies were in a cage beside him.

The digimon's blue eye's looked at the two as he sighed" it say's when the knights assemble in the place where the greatest evil is taking place they must be corrupted, when they are brought over to the darkness he will sense the shift in power and will attempt to save his world thus showing his true form, but precautions were took in case of this day three knights were all sealed away. The knight a combination of two minds given to the digidestine who came the first time, two knights filled with sorrow and regrets the death of a friend haunting their minds were given the chance to live a new life. One was reborn and put to rest until the second knight inside the body of one not like ourselves awoke him from his slumber both have no memory but they both still hold the golden power. Awaken, awaken their true selves only when the once they care about are in great peril and the others are corrupted the Great dragon knight and Warrior born of the golden light shall awaken to protect their friends but the darkness will consume them for the sake of their friends. Careful of the bonds of friendship and love for they will fuel one of the two to give his life for the sake of this world" sorcermon knew what all this meant he just hoped this cloaked digimon didn't, he didn't have many options but to help this psycho path as many digimon were under his control only very few remained.

"your selves has been valuable I should really just kill you but I won't, you will be my messenger for all who defied me no one will defeat me now say good night!" as he sent the champion and rookies flying into the forest below.

"What are we going to do sorcermon?" asked a salamon only she was pure black with yellow eye's and no holy ring. A kunemon lay beside her," we have only one chance and it is for the three missing knights to awaken and there is really only one way to awaken the one hidden a body not made from our own" he said looking at his wand, he studied this spell for many years he died once before he knew that but who he was before he had no idea.

"Blacksalamon have you finally perfected your form?" he asked her.

"I can maintain that form for a while but if I lose too much power I'll revert to rookie again since I haven't gone champion yet" she answered.

"How about you kunemon?" he asked the worm.

"Just like big sis but if I get hurt I'll revert too" he said talking about his big sister salamon.

"All right I know we mustn't do this but it might be the only way to get their attention" he said as he transported them to a group of very familiar digimon.

All of the digidestine digimon were there as this area still wasn't claimed by darkness at least not yet so many in this area didn't even know there even was a threat. He looked at them making sure they were all there.

"let's see" he murmered,"Agumon,Gabumon,tentomon,Palmon,Gomamon,B iyomon,Patamon,Tailmon,Hawkmon,Aramadimon and a V-mon" he sighed good they were all in one place which would make his job easier especially if they saw blacksalamons ultimate form. Though this was risky as the tailmon wasn't too fond of this ultimate, he had it planned they would put of a small fight alert their digidestine friends and would let them discover this new threat before that digimon found them first.

Unknown to him that digimon already knew of sorcermons plan and wasn't about to let him get in the way, "you're not as clever as you think sorcermon" he said as he sent lilaumbramon after them.

"Soon I will rule this world and this time no one can stop me not even those two" he said hating the memory of the child and digimon. "You thought I was destroyed you don't know how wrong you were" he gave a psychotic laugh that echoed the surrounding making every digimon shiver.

_**All things have a beginning just as all things have an end, many trials they will face but in the end the light will win**_

**Bigchillfreak: now this is better than my story last time**

**Black mist: I admit you have improved but you gave way too many hints on the bad guy Bigchillfreak: yeah I know but only I and you know**

**Black mist: I still don't understand you**

**Bigchillfreak: and yet were friends**

**Black mist: -_-**


End file.
